Astonium
| saurian_name = Ujkedaim (U) /'u•kshe•dām/ | systematic_name = Untriennium (Ute) /'ün•trī•(y)en•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Astonium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Chadwickium | right_element = Edisonium | particles = 519 | atomic_mass = 383.1759 , 636.2785 yg | atomic_radius = 142 , 1.42 | covalent_radius = 164 pm, 1.64 Å | vander_waals = 166 pm, 1.66 Å | nucleons = 380 (139 }}, 241 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.66 | half-life = 14.065 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 139-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8p 8s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 45, 20, 10, 4 | oxistates = +3, +4, +5, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.53 | ion_energy = 665.2 , 6.895 | electron_affinity = 108.3 kJ/mol, 1.122 eV | molar_mass = 383.176 / | molar_volume = 55.242 cm /mol | density = 6.936 }} | atom_density = 1.57 g 1.09 cm | atom_separation = 451 pm, 4.51 Å | speed_sound = 4419 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Brownish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 826.51 , 1487.72 553.36 , 1028.05 | boiling_point = 1475.66 K, 2656.19°R 1202.51°C, 2196.52°F | liquid_range = 649.15 , 1168.46 | liquid_ratio = 1.79 | triple_point = 826.48 K, 1487.67°R 553.33°C, 1028.00°F @ 7.1855 , 5.3896 | critical_point = 2651.12 K, 4772.02°R 2377.97°C, 4312.35°F @ 41.1465 , 406.085 | heat_fusion = 8.013 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 150.529 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05522 /(g• ), 0.09939 J/(g• ) 21.159 /(mol• ), 38.086 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.52 Absolute: 8.45 | atom_abund = 1.73 |below_element = Hubblium}} Astonium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the A''' and 139. Astonium was named in honor of (1877–1945), who discovered isotopes and formulate the of atomic masses. This element is known in the scientific literature as '''untriennium (Ute) or simply element 139. Astonium is the nineteenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties The atom contains 24 in 8 where 139 electrons reside. Its , the ability to acquire electrons from another atom, is 1.53. Its is 142 , similar to (144 pm). The contains 139 s and 241 s, adding these two would have a 380 and dividing neutrons by protons would yield a of 1.73. The mass of the nucleus is not exactly 380 daltons, but 383.10 , because each nucleon have masses slightly over one dalton by less than 1%. However when taking electrons into account, the is 383.18 daltons, which is just 0.02% greater than the mass of its nucleus. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , astonium has no s. The longest-lived is A with a brief of 14 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : A → + + 37 n Astonium has s with much longer half-lives than ground state isotopes, including A (t½ = 5.1 min), A (t½ = 58.7 sec), A (t½ = 19.7 sec), and A (t½ = 3.8 sec). Chemical properties and compounds Astonium is not very chemically active based on its electronegativity of 1.53 and first ionization energy 6.9 eV. It can slowly react with strong acids such as and to form A(SO ) and ACl , respectively. Astonium does not readily combine with oxygen from the air, but it tarnishes at moderate rate when the metal is heated to around the boiling point of water. In addition to +4 oxidation state in compounds just mentioned, the element also takes on a +3, +5, and +6 states. Astonium forms with A (yellow-green) or A (hot pink). Astonium can form complex anions such as AO and APS . Astonium(III) boride (AB) and astonium(III) diboride (AB ) are refractive s between astonium and . Astonium can form trihalides or pentahalides, such as AF , ACl , ABr , and AI . Astonium can form oxides when metal exposes to the oxygen-rich air for a while, it can either form A O or A O , both are black powder or as brittle form covering the original shape of metal that can easily be scraped off. It can also form a nitride, A N , as well as sulfide, AS , when combined together would result in A(SN) and astonium metal. :A N + 2 AS → A(SN) + 4 A Examples of organoastonium compounds are diphenylastonium (Ph A) and astonium fructose (C H O A). Physical properties Astonium is a brownish gray metal that shows golden luster whose density is approaching 7 g/cm , similar to 's. The crystals form tetragonal in the solid state at (25°C, 77°F), but transitions to face-centered cubic at 272°C (522°F). At room temperature, the atoms are separated by 4.51 Å (451 pm) on average. Heating the metal causes atoms to move further apart while cooling it causes atoms to move closer to each other. Astonium melts at 553°C (1028°F) and boils at 1203°C (2197°F), corresponding to its liquid range of 649°C (1168°F). It requires one and a half dozen times more energy to boil this element than melting. Its triple point pressure is 7 micropascals, where all three phases of matter are equally stable in equilibrium at temperature few hundredth of a degree lower than its melting point at atmospheric pressure. Occurrence It is almost certain that astonium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of astonium in the universe by mass is 2.52 , which amounts to 8.45 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of astonium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, A. : + + 37 n → A : + + 35 n → A Category:Lavoisides